


The Past is but a Small Shadow of What the Future Shines

by FitzK5204



Series: Wilhemina the Bloody and the Hyena who Sees [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Scourge of europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzK5204/pseuds/FitzK5204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Wilhemina the Bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is but a Small Shadow of What the Future Shines

From childhood's hour I have not been  
As other's were-I have not seen  
As others saw-I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring-  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow -I could not awaken  
My heart to joy the same tone-  
And all I lov'd-I lov'd alone-  
Then-in my childhood-in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life-was drawn  
From every depth of good and I'll  
The mystery that binds me still-  
From the torrent, or the fountain-  
From the red cliff of the mountain  
From the sun that round me roll's  
In it's autumn tint of gold-  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by-  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my  
-Edgar Allen Poe

 

I had always liked that poem. Felt like Ol' Ed was writing about dear ol' me. The poem always reminds me of the day I met my Dark Princess. I was trading in the life where I didn't fit in for one where I did. I was still on the end of the totem pole but, at least it was something different. Had ta learn to stand up for myself, so Peaches didn't dust me (because he already had two girls to play with who needs another blonde plaything) but that also endeared me Dru more since I always kept her entertained. I was being kicked around, but it did put a smile on her face, like she had when we first met.  
I never did like my life before The Scourge, so if been kicked around, and stepped all over meant I never went back to the life of a bloody school girl with a crush, then I would deal. I did everything Dru wanted. Nine virgins, done. Play with daddy, I fought with peaches until I was dead on my feet. Play with her and daddy, I learned how to bloody share.  
I first heard about Slayers, from the great Poof himself. Told him I was going to take one all by myself. He laughed in my face, with the blonde bitch sire of his giggling off in the corner. I was nearly 40 years by then, still a fledge for all standards. Dru followed me, so being the young childe I was, I was cocky and put on a show. Her blood had been a close second to Dru's. I looked over to see my sire and felt more joy then ever. The reward she gave me was a night that I would cherish forever.  
Then the Poof had to go and eat a bloody gypsy. Left with his tail between his legs like the bloody cowards I always knew he was. Darla, the bloody tramp, lead hunters towards Dru and I, and left for her daft sire. Dru , for all that I loved her, could never be able to take care of herself, so I stepped up. Sod' s Law though decided that all I was doing wasn't bloody enough it seem. I was still a fledge, so I was still very much swayed by my sire. Her compulsion worked better in me, I hadn't slept for a few days trying to keep her from following her desire to see the stars better in sunlight, so hearing sleep my Spike be good for mummy had me out like a light. I woke up later, having a sinking feeling. I rushed to see piles of dust where the minions usually were posted. I rushed out hearing angry shouts I sped up.  
I found myself watching a horror film. I rushed in just as they rendered my Dark Princess's to her knees with and axe ready to strike. I snapped and next thing I remember is rushing through the back alleys, covered head to toe in crimson blood, with Dry half dead in my arms. I hid out with her, trying my best using the blood of myself and people I caught to keep her from dusting. I got her so far, but she stopped getting better.  
We had made are way to a small place in Paris, a practitioner there was said to be able to heal my princess. She told me that Ms.Edith told her we should head to the Hellmouth. I cursed her bloody daft doll in my head because we would have to head that way. I knew that after this the next lead was in New York. I bargained, begged, and finally got her to agree to New York before the Sunnydale Hellmouth. We didn't find what we wanted, but the Slayer I bagged helped cool my temper.  
California would never understand what was about to change. I was perturbed that I was going to have play nice with that Nancy boy king, but for Dru I would mind my temper.


End file.
